


Watching the Rain

by Snowblaze



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Like, Sorry for making it, Steamy times, Will probably delete before season 2, as long as your parents are okay with neck kisses, but no actual sex, especially then, especially when it includes neck kisses, kids its okay to read, rain watching is the best, this is actual trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblaze/pseuds/Snowblaze
Summary: It’s raining. Claire likes watching the rain. Neil likes watching her.





	Watching the Rain

Claire stood a few steps from the bed and wall, a pale pink blanket wrapped loosely around her as she watched the rain pour down outside the window. The very audible patter of the rain against the roof kept her mind focused on the outdoors, all other minor noises being masked by the sound of the downpour.

  
"I was hoping we could go out for a jog after breakfast but... I don't think we can do that today.” Neil broke the silence as he appeared, leaning on the door frame, dark brown eyes trailing from the large window to the woman he loved in front of it. Her umber curls swept across her bare back as she turned only her head to look at him, smiling and breathing out a small chuckle at his words.

  
“Nope. Definitely not today.” Claire responded, her tone happy and humored. She watched Neil as he sauntered over, two baby blue coffee mugs in his hands. She grabbed the one with the little foam heart adorning the top of it, grinning as she took a sip and was delighted by the caramel flavor, which was her favorite. Neil slid behind her with a smile on his gorgeous face and pure admiration and adoration in his gaze, wrapping his arms comfortably around her waist.

  
Her hazel eyes wandered back to the pouring weather outside, the occasional flash of lightning and boom of thunder keeping her entranced.

  
She was broken from her daze at the feeling of soft, light kisses brushing against her shoulder that were so very slowly trailing up to her neck.

  
“Well, since it's raining and we can't go outside, I was wondering if you'd like to stay inside and do something to pass the time?” Neil's tone was soft and innocent, a jovial ploy to the true intent and meaning of his words. Claire felt her cheeks warm up in response to his statement, as well as in response to the lips that were mere millimeters from the “sweet spot” she had on the junction of her neck and right shoulder which had definitely bruised over from the previous night’s activities.

  
“Sure.” Claire responded, feigning disinterest as she set her coffee down on the nightstand. Her smirk quickly dissolved as Neil gingerly bit down on her collarbone, her eyes then sliding shut as she groaned. He kissed his way up the warm, dusky brown skin of her neck, biting on a few places that got her to arch against him and completely forget about the rain that had interested her just moments before.

  
“I have an idea of what we can do.” Neil purred in Claire's ear after pulling away from her sensitive skin, and her grin returned. She turned her body around to face him, sly smile widening as she pushed him onto the bed. He fell back with a soft thud and looked up at her, her smirk reflected on his face and the same mischievous glint in his eyes.

  
Claire pulled away unexpectedly and walked to the blinds, shutting the watery outside world away from them as she pulled them closed. Her hazel eyes met his dark brown ones as she gave him a smooth half-smile, before dropping her pale pink blanket to the floor. She strutted over to Neil and settled back on his lap, hands on his shoulders as her legs draped around his hips in a straddle.

  
“Oh, really? What do you have in mind?”


End file.
